scars remind us where we've been
by zombie-killer1998
Summary: Greg and Morgan start dating after the events of CSI Down. they keep it from the team but their not stupid and Ecklie starts poking his nose around his daughter's life, and trouble starts to brew but will they both be able to pull through it or not.GRODY
1. Chapter 1

I'm back. I can't believe there is only 3 or 4 Morgan and Greg romance fanfictions out there so here is my donation hopefully there is loads more to read of that fanbase as i love the couple

I am English and I am living in england so only 3 episodes as far as i can tell have been aired and even then i have only seen the two rest are waiting to be recorded by my sky+. so if my episodes are swapped around and wrong way round. i am sorry because i am using the internet and well the internet does lie so i am sorry if teh episodes i meantion are wrongly timed or wrongly detailed.

plz review i would really love a review

well here goes nothing...oh wait i dont own anything apart from the odd mistakes everything else belongs to someone very lucky.

so finally here goes nothing-

* * *

><p>Greg sat in the waiting room on the A&amp;E starring at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.<p>

"wow I was expecting my dad here by now" a soft feminine voice said which made Greg jump.

"so did I,where is Ecklie?" Greg asked as Morgan sat down next to him.  
>"well I didn't want his over-bearing presents with me or the doctors while they checked me out so I told him one hospital then went to the other D.B and Nick are covering for me so I should be able to get home before he realises and comes here. If I am honest I didn't think it would work" she said with a slight giggle, but winced.<p>

"are you okay?" Greg asked his voice laced with guilt.

"I'm fine Greg,trust me, don't blame your self" Morgan said laying a reassuring hand on Greg's knee.

" I should have been the one on that 'copter" he said, Morgan squeezed his knee.

"no you shouldn't have been. Okay lets say for arguments sake you where in the helicopter they would have killed you. Your more of a threat than I am" Morgan said.

"still you shouldn't have been in the 'copter. So you are defiantly okay?" Greg asked.

"well a broken rib, a few cracked ribs a slight concussion a sprained wrist" Morgan said.

"that is not okay" Greg said.

"well I go by the philosophy if I am not dead or morally crippled I am fine...anyway it could have been a hell of a lot worse" she said, Greg smiled at that.

"true, any way we best get you home before Ecklie finds you" he said, Morgan rolled her eyes. Morgan stood up slowly to avoid pain and Greg grabbed his coat and an object of the seat next to him.

"what's that?" Morgan asked nodding to the object in Greg's hand.

"oh its for you" Greg said handing it to her. " its a bar of chocolate, I recall you saying if you fell into that tube of melted chocolate I was not to pull you out and I do owe you one so...chocolate" Greg rambled.

"well I do love chocolate" Morgan agreed as they walked out of the hospital to Greg's car. Greg opened Morgan's door for her.

"wow never pinned you as a traditional gentleman" Morgan teased as Greg climbed into his own side of his car.

"Papa Olaf taught me to be a gentleman" he said faking mock hurt. Morgan laughed and broke of a strip of chocolate and handed it to Greg.

"here" she said. But before Greg could take the chocolate. Morgan ducked down so her head was laying on top of Greg's legs.

"what are you doing?" Greg all put yelped out.  
>"dad just pasted do you like he saw" Morgan whispered.<p>

"no I don't think so" Greg whispered.

"why are you whispering?" Morgan asked clutching her pain stricken ribs.

"you were whispering first" Greg said as he pulled out of the hospital on to the main road.

"How older are you?Three?" Morgan teased handing him the strip on chocolate. Greg just rolled his eyes.

"well here we are château de le Morgan Brody" Greg said earning a slap on the knee.

"wanna come in I'm gonna order pizza" she said smiling. "also I don't really want to be alone" she said in a small voice.

"hey don't worry" Greg said pulling her into a shoulder embrace. " I will stay but only if we go 50/50 on the pizza bill" he said.

"deal" she agreed. "but you sure you dont mind staying?"Morgan asked not wanting to disrupted the rest of his night.

" i am sure any way, what are friends for" Greg said with a smile

* * *

><p>well what do think? do you think you could spare a review for me? please. U+review=happy me<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

hi wow three reviews thank you guys. so here is the next chapter with a big smirk ending.

A/N- a stead is where i went when i broke my arm and needed stitches. it is just a hospital but with only an A&E in it i think its a good idea we have them in England not sure if its in USA.

please review

disclaimer- i own nothing

* * *

><p>"that must be the pizza" Morgan said getting up from the couch, Greg followed behind her trying open his wallet. Morgan peaked through her pep hole.<p>

"crap. Your going to have to hide" she said whispering.

"what?why?"Greg asked.

"my dad, is here and if he finds out your here he will make your life a living hell, he assumes the worst" Morgan said shoving him up the steps of her home. "Hide in the spare bedroom...don't snoop" she said before running down the stairs with her ribs crying out in the process.

"and be quiet" she called.

"hey dad" Morgan said as she opened her door. Ecklie stood on the other side of the door. In his suit covered in dust from the crash scene.

" were the hell have you been?"he said as he welcomed himself in. " I went to the desert Palm Hospital like you said" he said sitting down, Morgan smiled inside, so the plan did work.

"no I told you I was going to the Vegas stead and emergency room. I wasn't that injured so I was going somewhere that would treat my minor injuries" Morgan said.

"yeah well I went there to but they said you left" Ecklie said.

" yeah well I was waiting so I just got a cab home" she said.

"who's jacket is that?"Ecklie said nodding towards the black jacket. Greg's jacket. Crap was all Morgan could think.

"its um its um Greg's"she said.

"why is Sander's Jacket in your house?"Ecklie asked his voice slightly raised.

"well he was at the hospital with me and he left his jacket as I didn't have my own. No biggy I will give it back when I see him next"

"okay then, I have to get going. You do not realise how much paper work you have given me with that helicopter hijacking" Ecklie said.

"okay bye" Morgan said shoving her dad out of the door.

"also you have two week medical leave"Ecklie said just before his daughter shut the door on his face.

"you can come down now Greg" she called wondering back into her living room. Then there was another knock.

"that better be pizza" Morgan said.

.o0o.

"he didn't even ask if I was okay" Morgan complained.

"well that is the nicest I have ever heard him talk to anyone" Greg said biting into a piece of pizza.

"he gave me two weeks medical leave"

"really wow, I hate medical leave. When I was blown up I got a months medical leave"

"you were blown up?" Morgan said shocked her shifted her body so here knees were touching Greg's legs.

"well when I worked in the labs, Catherine left a dangerous chemical on a turned on hot plate and left the hood closed and BOOM."

"what happened that made you take a whole month off?" Morgan asked.

" I was in the lab room when it went of my whole back is all wrinkled and red, its awful" Greg said.

" I bet its not that awful"

"it is, I've only had two girlfriends between then and now and they both thought it was a creepy deformity" Greg said in a small voice.

"show me it" Morgan said kneeling up.

"I...I am not so sure"

" please, I won't laugh or recoil I promise" Morgan said. She had such a soft kind look in her eyes. Greg nodded and turned around. Morgan slowly but carefully lifted the back of Greg's shirt up. His back was a pink colour and slightly wrinkled.

"its not that bad, not deformed in any way" Morgan said.

"look at my face and tell me its not deformed" Greg said pulling down his shirt to cover his back, back up. Morgan turned her face inches from Greg's.

"it's not deformed" she said her lips inches away from Greg's. Their lips met. Tingles and a comforting warmth spread through both Greg and Morgan.

"what...we...doing?"Morgan panted after the kiss finished. "know what doesn't matter" she said crushing his lips.

* * *

><p>plz review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

this is just a small chapter. so enjoy

i dont own anything

plz review

* * *

><p>Morgan wrapped her legs around Greg's waist. The pain in her ribs all gone. Greg's lips crushed hers while his hands focused on keeping her body not in to much pain but still wrapped around him. Her hands roamed his hair and back. Greg's lips felt soft against Morgan's.<p>

"wait" Greg said when they broke apart for air. " I cant do this. I like you. I mean like like you and I don't want to rush into any thing" Greg said. Morgan nodded in agreement. That sat next to each other, touching by leg and arm and Greg tucking his hand into Morgan's who squeezed it back it agreement.

" I almost died today" Morgan said in a quiet voice her voice shaking.

"yeah" was all Greg could muster up.

"someone tried to kill me" she said tears rolling down her cheeks. Greg put his free arm around Morgan's shoulder and pulled her to him. She cried into his chest.

"sorry I am getting you shirt wet I never cry" she said mumbling into his shirt.

"hey don't say your sorry you almost died I am fairly sure your allowed to be a mess" Greg said.

"thank you" was all Morgan said in return her blonde hair shaking on her head with sobs.

"I'm here for you now" was Greg said in a soft soothing voice, pressing a kiss to the top of Morgan's head. She never lets people see her with her walls down. She was always a emotionless person. Never breaking down the wall she uses to defend her self. But with get there was a Greg shaped cat flap in that wall of hers where he could wiggle though and comfort her.

"God I am a mess" Morgan said lifting her head up off Greg's chest.

"your brave, you managed to stay all focused when we needed you to be...sorry but I am no good at the comforting thing" Greg said. Morgan let out a watery laugh.

"you're doing fine, you're here that is all that counts" Morgan said laying her head on Greg's shoulder, joining her hand with his again. With her other hand she whipped away her tear track streaks on her face.

"want to watch TV?"she asked, trying to build a slight wall of emotion of her face.

"sure" Greg said as she snuggled into his side.


	4. Chapter 4

hi sorry for the last chaper this was the chapter i wanted to post but i knew i had to finish the kissing scene

plz review and thanks for all the review

disclaimer- i dont own anything

* * *

><p>Sun filtered through the blinds causing Greg to stir. When Greg woke he felt a weight on his right arm it felt as if I was going numb but he could still the annoy pressure of pins and needles. He squinted through the sun rays to see Morgan. He smiled remembering the good events of the night before.<p>

_- - - - - - - - - The credits rolled onto the screen signalling the end of the TV programme. A soft snoring filled the room. Greg looked side ways to see Morgan a sleep on his shoulder. Greg smiled. He quietly and gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. She was reasonably light which was a great help when it came to the stairs. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with the duvet cover and laid a kiss on her forehead._

"_stay" she muttered "just take ya jeans off and climb in next to me...please" Greg complied and laid down next to her semi-concious state. She curled into his side and her head nested into the side of Greg's neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist and relaxed. The smell of vanilla, Mango and sun cream filled Greg's nose. It gave him a full feeling inside as he drifted of into a deep calm sleep._

Greg looked down to Morgan's angelic form. Her blonde hair was like golden flames over her calm face. She had her stitches from the hospital the day before. Her light breathing tickled his neck. Her head flicked to the side her face scrunched up.

"Morgan" Greg said gently but his usual morning bubbly shun through his worried tone. "Morgan its just a dream"he said shaking her slightly but careful not to catch her injured ribs.

"Greg?" she muttered in her semi-concious state.

"yeah its me" he said quietly. Morgan shot up and hugged Greg.

"thank god, I dreamed the 'copter exploded and you just stood there and let the flames get you" she said tears streaming down her cheeks. Greg stroked away the tears with the back of his hands then cupped her face and kissed her.

"I am here, look fine" Greg said.

" I know" she said giving him a kiss. Greg smiled.

" I could wake up like this every morning" he mumbled against her lips.

"mmm" Morgan mumbled in agreement.

"I am going to make you breakfast" Greg said jumping out of bed. He was only in his Marilyn Manson concert shirt he had shot on before rushing of to meet Morgan at the hospital, and his grey boxer shorts with a load of music symbols all over it. Morgan on the other hand was in a red tank top and a pair of green sweat shorts.

"nice boxers" Morgan said with a smirk. Greg just rolled his eyes. He crossed the room to pull Morgan in to a kiss and took her hand.

"you were serious about making breakfast" Morgan said.

"of course I was, I can cook...sometimes" Greg said smirking.

"god your gonna burn my house down" Morgan said

"hmm, may be I will may be I won't" Greg said

"oh this should be interesting"

"Oh it shall" Greg said as they entered the kitchen.

* * *

><p>wt do ya think so far. plz review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

how do you think so far? plz review

disclaimer- i dont own anything

* * *

><p>Morgan jumped up on to her kitchen top while popping a pain pill. Greg opened and closed many cupboards before turning around.<p>

" where are you pans?" Greg asked.

"on top of the fridge" Morgan simply said, looking amused as the usually so sure about everything Greg looked puzzled.

"the fridge why the heck on top of the fridge?" he asked pulling down the frying pan her needed.

"oh god your actually going to cook me breakfast...no one has done that since my mom" she said.

"well I will be making cake pancakes" Greg said his concentrating face on.

"cake, pancakes?"

"its a pancake, but it looks and tastes like sponge cake, I only do them on special occasions" he said raiding her cupboards.

"can I help?"Morgan asked.

"sure you can here mix this" he said handing her the bowl of mixture. Morgan grabbed the electric whisk and turned it on and mixture span of everywhere.

"oh" was all Morgan said before both her and Greg started laughing.

"well its human pancake mix" he laughed. He leaned down and kissed the pancake mixture off her cheek.

"Mmhh just like cookie dough taste better with out being cooked" Greg said.

"oh really?" Morgan asked leaning up to lick a smudge of the creamy mixture then dipping her finger into the bowl.

"mmhh interesting" she said looking as if she found the case breaker in a huge case.

"what?" Greg asked his eye narrowed as Morgan scooped up some of the pancake mixture from the bowl on to her hands the smudged it on to Greg's face before kissing it.

"yes tastes so much better on you" she said to Greg who looked shell shocked after being covered in mixture.

" I might just have to test that theory" he said before whipping a good amount on to her face. They started to laugh.

"well I told you I could make breakfast" Greg said kissing her face.

"yum your tasty" he said.

" I know but you just as good. Part of the taste the difference range" she said kissing her face. Greg kissed along her jaw line where the mixture ran and attacked her lips. Morgan's hands went to Greg's boxers resting her hands on his back side. The kiss became more heated.

"you sure?"Greg asked trying not to break the kiss.

"yeah sure as hell" she panted. Greg picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, Greg's back against the cupboard. Moans and groans purred at the back of their throats as they shed clothing and slowly made their way to the bedroom not breaking their connection.


	6. Chapter 6

this is a promo type thing for the next chapter. where the whole team is there. also the whole greg thing is because i do enjoy reading slash fics with him in and he is quiet a easy character to write when you do slash other when you write in slash seem out of character thats all. plz review. the next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow depends on when i finish it.

disclaimer- i own nothing

plz review

thanks for all the reviews

* * *

><p>Greg closed his locker. He wished he could have spent the day with Morgan but he had to work a double homicide at a local trailer park.<p>

"hey Greggo want to come for drinks tonight, we gonna get ya a girl" Nick said coming into the locker room.

" I don't want to" Greg said.

" you don't want to come out for drinks?"Nick asked confused.

"no I just don't want to go out to get a girl" he said._ I already have one at home._

"oh I understand" Nick said realisation dawning on his face, "well we could go out and find you a boy" Nick said.

"oh not coming out to you" Greg said swallowing a laugh.

"well when you do I am behind you the whole way" Nick said trying to sound supportive.

" can't find a girl because I just started dating someone,not gay Nick, but scary that you have put so much thought into it" Greg said.

"oh god sorry man I just assumed when you said you don't want to get a girl I just..." Nick said going red.

"I would like to say this is the first time someone thought I was gay but I am pretty sure I gave off the gay vibe in college" Greg said zipping his bag pack up.

"so this someone, do I get _her_ name name?" Nick asked.

"no I think until I know its serious I am not going to tell people" Greg said before feeling so Nick couldn't ask any more questions.

.o0o.

"how was work?" Morgan asked as he walked through the door.

"what?how did you get in?" Greg asked.

"you left your extra set of keys this morning" she said twirling them on her finger. "so how was work did I miss anything?" she asked.

"well Nick thinks I am gay"

"well you do give off the gay vibe" Morgan said with a teasing smirk. Greg's eyes narrowed in mock hurt. He leaned over her and kissed her.

"still think I give off the gay vibe?" he asked, Morgan shrugged her shoulders.

"more Bi vibe now, only joking" she said kissing.

"oh also D.B phoned everyone is going bowling tonight"

"so we have to be careful to make sure the members of the best crime lab and our friends don't notice the us in us" she said.

"yeah, well tonight is going to be...fun" Greg said frowning.

"well we could mess with their heads" Morgan said.

"Yeah, me and my gayness" Greg said smirking. "but we have to beware of D.B he sees through everything"

"this is going to be hard"

* * *

><p>will the team find out? will they be suspious? will they mess with Nick's head?<br>**ALSO QUESTION- i am thinking about bring Grissom back and stuff? what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to be as acurate as possible but **CATHERINE IS NOT LEAVIN**, i like her string willed character tooo much

please review :) and thanks for the reviews.

disclaimer i own nothing...yet

* * *

><p>"well look who finally arrived"Sara said as Greg and Morgan walked to the two lanes D.B had reserved.<p>

"my car won't start so I called Greg to come pick me up" Morgan lied, really they had forgotten what time it was and had left in a rush.

"well we ordered you both a beer and me and you are sharing a vegetarian pizza" Sara said.

"didn't know you were a veggie" Nick said.

" have been since a case down in LA every time I eat meat it just reminds me of that and I cant stomach it" Morgan explained.

.o0o.

"Strike" Morgan said throwing her hands up in the air in victory. She earned high fives from Greg and Nick.

"well I can safely say, Nick's team won" D.B said

"well duh they have Nick and Greg pro bowlers" Catherine said who hadn't even managed a strike.

"well there is a bar next door wanna go?" Sara asked.

"sure" the all said in agreement.

.o0o.

"all right everyone grab a partner" a DJ called.

"this is a cheesy establishment" Sara groan.

"what do ya expect it is next door to a family bowling alley in the most kid and family friendly area in Las Vegas"

"it serves a good drink" was all Catherine said before grabbing Nick's hand.

"he did say grab a partner and I know ya can dance" Catherine said. Nick shrugged and put his drink down on to the table.

"Sara?" D.B asked holding out is hand. Sara laughed and grabbed it.

"well its just you and me and they wont suspect a thing as everyone else is dancing" Morgan said.

"yeah and I really want to touch you...sounded so much better in my head" Greg said laughing holding his hand out to Morgan.

"probably did" Morgan agreed smiling as Greg guided her to the dance floor. The team stayed close together. Nick and Catherine dance with a small yet cosy gap between them. D.B and Sara has a huge yet friendly gap, showing the were nothing more than friends. Morgan and Greg on the other hand kept at close contact as they moved quickly to the beat of the song.

"this is nice" Morgan whispered so only Greg could hear as most of the group was close by.

"yeah it is" Greg said with a moonbeam of a smile on his face.

"Morgan and Greg are quiet close to comfort" Catherine said as Nick twirled her.

"meh, Greg says he has a girlfriend...oh" Nick said both him and Catherine's eyes flashed over to them.

"cant say I am surprised, I mean after Greg lost it when she was in the 'copter. He reacted worse then Ecklie and he is the father" Catherine said smiling.

"do you think Ecklie knows?" Nick asked dancing away from Greg and Morgan so they wont hear.

"oh I so highly doubt that" Catherine said.

"so do we let them know that we know?" Nick asked. Catherine pretended to think about.

"no... we have to mess with their heads a little and protect them from big bad boss dad" she said a smirk forming on her face.

"this is going to be fun" he said when the song stopped.

"me and Morgan will get the next rounds" Greg said. Nick was about to say some snide remark but Catherine kicked him from under the table.

" if we are going to mess with their heads you cant drop snide remarks" Catherine hissed in his ear.

"how did ya even know what I was about to do?" Catherine just raised her brows.

"Nick I have know you for god knows how long" Catherine said laughing.

* * *

><p>what will they do? <strong>idea would be nice?<strong>

plz review


	8. Chapter 8

thanks for all the fablous reviews they make me so happy :) also thanks for the suggestions i have recieved and but i am going to go for the friends one as i have many good ideas for it so thanks. :)

plz review and thanks for the many reviews.

it is just a short quick chapter to give you a taste of what is to come.

disclaimer- i dont own anything, if i did, greg would have even more face time, he would be together with morgan. catherine would not leave and nick would take his shirt off more. so yeah i own nothing...yet

enjoy

* * *

><p>"welcome back" Nick said as Morgan walked into the break room.<p>

" I thought your not suppose to be back for another week" Catherine said.

" found a loop hole, two weeks is recommended so I finished it early you have no idea how boring being off work is" she said with a laugh. Greg handed her a cup of coffee

"thanks" she said sending him a smile. Catherine elbowed Nick and nodded in their direction.

"hey Morgan, just wondering I have a friend who wants me to set them up with someone just wondering if you are interested?" Catherine asked.

"no thanks Catherine" Morgan said narrowing her eyes slightly. Catherine nodded and smiled before pulling out her phone.

"plan B?" nick whispered Catherine nodded.

"see ya later guys" she said before leaving the break room.

"well Morgan you are looking perpetually sexy today" Nick said, which made Greg choke on his blue Hawaiian and he faked a cough to cover it.

"excuse me" Morgan said.

" I said you looking rather hot today" nick said. It took Greg a lot of will power not to hit Nick or at least say something.

"thanks" Morgan her voice flat. Nick's phone buzzed.

"well gotta go see ya hot stuff, bye Greg"

"did you see that?" Morgan asked.

"he was hitting on you"

"damn right he was" Morgan said going red with anger. "wait, funny how Catherine offered to set me up, I said no then Nick starts hitting on me" Morgan said.

"they know, and they are trying to play us" Greg said with disbelief written on his face.

"yeah they damn well are, but if they wanna break us they gonna have to try harder" Morgan said.

"what are you suggesting?" Greg said eyebrows raised.  
>"I am suggesting if Nick wants to break us by getting you jealous or something lets play back" Morgan draining her cup.<p>

"you gonna take the bait?" Greg asked. "do you think you can pull it off?"

" Greg spent the last four years in LA, I think I picked up an acting tip or two" she said a smile on her face, she looked around quickly and pecked Greg on the lips.

"see ya later" she said before leaving Greg.

* * *

><p>so how is it so far? please tell me?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

i have a friend who is Norweigan she is so awesome and helped me translate some of these words.

plz review

disclaimer- i own nothing

* * *

><p>"and so it begins" Morgan whispered as she pasted Greg into the break room. She took a deep breath before pinching Nick's back side, making Nick spin around so fast he almost spilled his coffee. He put on a forced fake seductive smile.<p>

"hey sexy" Nick whispered.

"hello to you to cowboy" Morgan said with a coy smile on her face. " I was thinking and do you wanna come have dinner...at my place...Friday night?" Morgan asked. She twirled a strand of her golden blonde locks in her fingers.

"sure" Nick said.

"great" Morgan said before leaving the break room to see Greg stood outside.

"cowboy" he said raising his eyebrows.

"shut up, I didn't know what to call him that sounded a little seductive" Morgan groaned as they walked down the corridor together towards the A/V lab.

"well ya did good, I was surprised I didn't expect you to be that good" Greg said.

" I've been undercover at a bar once , I can worm my way into peoples head, but I always worm out to early" she says.

"well we have three days to fully pre pair our selves for Friday night" Greg said as they both went to each end of the light table looking at the photos of a crime scene. They were checking that the evidence was air tight so they put James Mackerel behind bars for good.

"so tell me, do you speak Norwegian?" Morgan asked.

"jeg er flytende( I am fluent)" Greg said.

" yeah I don't understand what your saying" Morgan laughed.

" I speak fluently" Greg said.

"so who's side in Norwegian your mom's or dad's?"she asked.

"both, but I only know my dad's side my mom's don't really like us since my mom got pregnant with me out of wedlock" he said.

"my dad's side, papa and nanna Olaf also got married out of wedlock, they are not so traditional in that way" he said.

"anyway my mom and dad moved here with nanna and papa Olaf three years before they had me" Greg said.

"what about you? I know your dad that is it" he asked.

"well mom and dad broke up when I was 12 and didn't officially divorce till I was 14, my step dad Taylor Brody is a dentist really boring but god he made me get every single teeth related device out there"

"my mom did the same and she knew nothing about teeth, she is an over panic mother, I got a nose bleed I would go to the emergency room" Greg said.

"my mom phone my step dad's brother who is a doctor, because I got sun burnt" Morgan said

"its not a contest you know" Greg laughed.

" if it was I would win" Morgan said reading the file in her hand and checking the corresponding pictures. Greg let out a laugh.

"doubt it" he said.

"really name the biggest thing you have kept from you parents"

"no you go first" Greg said.

"fine I kept the fact that I broke three ribs on a day out when I was ten" she said.

"my parents didn't know I worked in the field till I was almost beaten to death and even then Grissom told them"

"almost beaten to death?" Morgan asked.

"yeah a group of gang bangers went around attacking tourists, killing them, I tried to stop an attack, I hit one who later died and I was pulled out of my car...then I was in the hospital. According to Sara I was concious when I was found but I don't remember" Greg said.

"you win"

"told ya"

"not really the proudest thing to be proud of" Morgan laughed.

"may be so but still I won, what is my prize?" Greg asked his voice low and deep.

"you will find out tonight" Morgan said with a soft smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

"we are having a girls night tonight so I am going to have to hide your stuff" Morgan said as they rushed to get ready for work.

"not fair, I wont see you tonight and tomorrow night is your "date" with Nick" Greg groaned.

"you will see me tomorrow night anyway you house needs to be visited it probably covered in dust you haven't been to it in like four days" Morgan said straightening the room up.

"good point" Greg said.

.o0o.

" I got loads of DVDs and food and chocolate and cheese"

"the food of gods chocolate and cheese" Morgan said letting Catherine in.

"hey Sara" Catherine said.

" well get comfy I am going to go and open a bottle of wine" Morgan said.

"what am I sat on?" Sara said pulling out a male jumper and a phrase book.

"who's jacket do you think this is?" Sara said with a smirk.

"well don't think it's Ecklie's" Catherine said knowing full well how it belonged to.

" you know who has a jacket like this Greg, he wore it to the bowling alley" Sara said. Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"oh...this is Greg jacket" Sara said. " easy Norwegian phrase" Sara said reading the title of the book.

"do you think their dating?" Sara asked.

" I know they are dating, but they don't know that I know. Me and Nick are trying to push them out of the non-gay closet. Nick is trying to make Greg jealous by acting rather crude and very forward to Morgan but weird thing is Morgan has asked him round on Friday for dinner and film" Catherine said.

"you think Morgan is cheating on Greg with Nick" Sara said.

"no I think Greg and Morgan know that we know so they are trying to play us" Catherine said.

"well why didn't they tell us?" Sara asked.

"the same reason you and Grissom didn't tell us and Ecklie is her dad, he could find a reason to fire Greg" Catherine said.

"good point" Sara said. "so how long do you think they have been going out and who else knows"

"well its just me and Nick and now you, we don't know how long but the day we all came back after the crash Greg said he was dating someone but it could have been long, I mean you heard how much Greg lost it who is to say they wern't together before hand"

"who was together before hand?" Morgan asked her eye narrowed as the though of them talking about her and Greg.

"Lindsay and this creepy lad from California" Catherine said.

"okay, I have opened some rosa" Morgan said her ears still pricked.


	11. Chapter 11

this is a big chapter but vital and very smutty and fluffy.

words in italic is peoples thoughts. and POVs.

i hope you enjoy i have spent all day writing and rewriting this.

plz review and thanks for the reviews also sorry if any of the characters are OOC also i have made Nick seem so slimy but i have also meantioned that Nick hates what he is saying to morgan.

so plz review as this is my fav chapter so far. enjoy.

* * *

><p>"well you look..." Greg said as Morgan stepped out of the bathroom.<p>

"like a hooker at a cheep motel" Morgan said. She was wearing an incredibly tight and short red dress that lifted her cleavage, they were going for as look that may make Nick scared or intimidated

"yeah" Greg sighed in defeat.

" I hate getting all dolled up like this I had to lend this from a costume store" Morgan said.

"well don't worry I wont ever force you to get dolled up" Greg said with a smile.

"you will sooner or later, but I will never get dressed up like this, so have you got it all set up"

"yeah, I will hear and tell everything you say" Greg said. "just make sure you keep the flower in your hair because that is where I have hid the bug"

.o0o

"that is the door, Greg stay in our room and be quiet" Morgan said before kissing him on the cheek and closing the bedroom door leaving Greg sat on the bed alone to his thoughts. _Our room. She said our room and not my room. We have only been together for three weeks, almost a month. We spend almost every night at her place and I am basically living off a vegetarian diet. All the big changes in my life, changes most men would be scared off as it all has happened in a three week gap. I am not scared though, not scared at all the only thing I am scared of is if Morgan isn't in the same place as me._

Morgan slowly made her way down the stairs. _Did I just, holy crap I did, I said our room. Greg is probably on the bed freaking out panicking. I have probably scared him away like everyone else I have ever fell for. Crap I have ruined everything. Get your self together Brody, go along with plan._

"hello stranger" Nick said as she opened the door, at first she was shocked at the sight at she was wearing, then he wanted to laugh as he thought about what Ecklie would say to her.

"hi, come in" she said, while she closed the door she took a deep breath. "well I have made dinner" she said leading him to the table. Steak and salad for Nick and just salad for Morgan.

"you look, hot" Nick said, deep down in side he felt slimy, he had never,not even in college treat a woman like this. He believed women no matter what they do should have respect.

"thanks, you look rather dashing your self" Morgan said biting into a tomato.

"I didn't think you would invite me out on a date" Nick said trying to crack Morgan.

"why?"

" well I thought you had a thing for Sanders" Nick said purposely not using Greg's first name.

"meh I am pretty sure he is gay" Morgan said and she could practically see Greg rolling his eyes and silently laughing. Nick had to holding in a chuckle.

Greg sat upstairs on _their_ bed.

"meh I am pretty sure he is gay" he heard Morgan say. He let out a quiet snort of laughter.

" I am just going to use the bathroom be right back" Morgan said a little louder, indicating that Greg should meet her in the bathroom.

"how is it going?" Greg asked as she stepped into the bathroom.

"well he isn't backing down, but I can see guilt in his eye in the way he is speaking to me like a call girl" she said.

"your doing great"

_Morgan just went up stairs to go to the bathroom, even though I know for a fact there is one down stairs so I am guessing Greg is upstairs. I am taking this opportunity to snoop a little I guess. The kitchen was a pretty normal place. There was really no signs of Greg till I open a cupboard at random. It looked like the junk cupboard that I have at home where I kept all bills and note pads and paper and just junk but Morgan's was slightly different. There was a small bag of blue Hawaiian and a photograph with a fridge magnet still on it suggesting Morgan had pulled it off the fridge before I came. It was a picture of Greg and Morgan, the cheeks pressed together and the arms wrapped round each other in an embrace. They had huge goofy and relaxed grins on their face. They looked happy. They looked in love if you asked me. I personally thought they were just fooling around. I never begged Greg as the type of guy that would settle down young. I begged him as the guy who lives life as much as he can and if he ever did settle down it would be in the late future. But here he looked incredibly happy. Also in the cupboard was a Norwegian phrase book. __Poor Morgan, I would have guessed that Greg would mumble Norwegian around the house, he sure as hell did at work when he was pissed off at someone. Most people, well me, Sara and Catherine and probably Grissom had learned the rude come backs he usually said. I heard Morgan coming back down the stairs._

"_hey Morgan mind if I use the bathroom?" I ask._

"_sure there is one down the hall" she said. Once I entered the bathroom I pulled out my phone._

"_how is it going" Catherine asked_

" _she hasn't cracked yet, but, I found a picture. Catherine I don't think they are just fooling around they look. Very happy in the picture"_

"_what do you mean?" he heard Sara ask._

" _I mean they is a cupboard with Greg's stuff in, and a photograph of them looking incredibly happy" I say._

.o0o.

"well tonight was fun" Nick said as Morgan showed him the door after the meal.  
>"yeah same, bye" she said closing the door before running off upstairs to see Greg.<br>"our bedroom" was all he said.

" Greg I just meant..." Morgan said her voice laced with worry that she had ruined everything.

" I want it to be our bedroom" Greg said his voice confident like he had plenty of time to plan what he was going to say.

"really?" Morgan asked.

"yeah, Morgan I like you more than I thought I ever would" Greg said. Morgan just starred at him, Greg's heart dropped.  
>" if...if you don't feel the same way I understand" he said. Morgan could here the pain in his voice. <em>Say something god damn it Brody, look at the poor soul pouring his heart out to you, and what your froze to the spot. <em>Words got stuck in Morgan's throat, Greg moved to leave taking the hint that she clearly didn't feel the same way. He felt something latch on to his wrist he turned to see Morgan's face break out into a smile before being pulled into a kiss. Greg's arms snaked around her waist and her hands where limp against his chest.

" Greg" she mumbled against his lips. " I love you" she mumbled against his lips.

" I love you to" he said. Morgan stepped back from him and removed her dress.

"want to show our love in OUR bedroom?" she asked, Greg smiled and took her mouth in his.

" i would Love to" he said picking her up and taking her to the bed.

* * *

><p>so what do you think? good? bad? plz review<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Ecklie is getting nosy in this chapter. plz review i love reviews. so much i would love loads of review plz *puppy dog eyes* and the all Knowing awesome D.B is in the chapter. enjoy hope you like this chapter i really do it is a taster and how catching half of something can make you guess wrong.

plz review

* * *

><p>"Morgan you sure your okay?" D.B asked when the whole team was sat in the break room doing "family paper work" as D.B called it. Really it was were once a week everyone gathered into the breakroom and did the weeks load of paper work<p>

"yeah" she said Greg squeezed her knee.  
>"you sure do look a little Green" Sara said.<p>

" I am fine" Morgan said tired of being asked questions, but when she finished talking she covered her mouth with her hands. Greg saw she was about to be sick and grabbed the trash can for her and held her hairs back from her face as she emptied her stomach of her lunch. Not caring that this small sign of affection was being showed in front of many people and their supervisor.

"Morgan go home we are finished most of the paper work any way" D.B said Morgan shook her head. D.B wasn't stupid, he saw that Greg had drove both himself and Morgan to work this morning and that they had shared a kiss at the coffee shop that was next to the police station.

"Greg drive her home and make sure she stays there, you might want to take the trash can" D.B said, Greg nodded and helped Morgan up with one hand and the trash can in the other.

"that was nice of you, letting Greg go with her" Sara said,

"well Morgan didn't drive today, Greg did so it would save a lot of problems and Greg would be distracted if he stayed while she went home" D.B said not looking up from his work to see the shocked faces of Catherine, Nick and Sara.  
>"you know about them?" Nick whispered.<p>

"yeah, they may not have realised but the frequently go to the nice little coffee shop and cinema near my house" D.B said.

.o0o.

Ecklie's POV

I saw Sanders helping Morgan into the locker room holding a trash can.

"Morgan you okay?" I ask as I step into the locker room Sanders jumps a little, he has been a bit more trying when it comes to impressing me lately.

"fine dad" she groans. Dad. She has just started calling me that again since the crash.

"you sure I will drive you home so Sanders can go back to work" I offer.

"no that is okay, sir, I have her"Sanders says in his usual cheerful tone. I nodded but as they head out to the car park I follow. They obviously don't know I am following them. I follow my baby home. I don't trust that Sanders. Ever since he lost it in the interrogations room, I have had my suspicions he is trying to get my daughter. They pull up and Morgan's house. He helps her inside. I wait at a distance for a few minutes but her doesn't come back out, that worries me. Why isn't he coming out. I look up as the bedroom light turns on and I see the silhouette of sanders he is taking his shirt off. That bastard he is taking advantage of my baby girl when she is sick. I know I cant just storm in there. I pull away and I am plan on coming back in the morning.

Greg's POV

I help Morgan out of the car, once I get shut the door and a very pale and tired Morgan is leaning against the cool wall.

"hey here you look like your going to be sick again" I give her the trash can. But it is to late, she throws up on me, well my shirt and her top.

"sorry Greg"she mumbles

"its only sick" I reassure her. "come on lets get you upstairs get you cleaned up and get you in bed"

" I feel like a five year old" she laughs weakly. I close the bedroom curtains and turn on the light before taking my sick covered shirt off and getting a damp cloth and whipping the sick of Morgan and me. I lay down next to her, she lays her head on my chest, she is clearly burning up.

"go to sleep" I whispered into her ear and kiss her temple.

"m'kay, love you" she says.

"love you to hollywood" I tell her and she chuckles lightly at the affectionate nickname.


	13. Chapter 13

thanks for the reviews. and please review

disclaimer- i dont own anything

Ecklie may be out of character also i was watching him in modern family. did not know he was in that.

* * *

><p>Morgan's cheek was pressed against Greg's stomach. She smiled when she remembered the events of last night. Not the continuous vomiting but Greg getting her home and him cleaning her up and say soft soothing words as she threw up multiple times during the night. She also was happy at the fact they both had the day off as they had both clearly over slept alarm, and Greg would have been rendered useless as he would be so tired after been up all night. She smiled at the memory of when they both had days off together.<p>

"_morning sunshine" Greg said.  
>"how the hell are you so chirpy all of the time?" Morgan asked rolling over to see Greg laid on his stomach. She smiled at how comfortable he was when it came to showing his back to her. <em>

" _I am not that chirpy" Greg argued but smiling stupidly._

"_yes you are, you a fricking' moonbeam on a morning and then your mood progress unless a bad case comes along" she said rolling over._

"_well I wake up next to you why wouldn't I be happy" he said._

"_would you like a burger with that cheesy comment" she asked._

"Morning Hollywood" Greg mumbled "how ya feeling?" he asked.

"I am good told you it was just a 24hour bug" she said kissing Greg's belly.

"I hope so I hate throwing up" Greg moaned.

"aw did I give you the stomach flu?" Morgan asked, rubbing Greg's chest soothingly.

"yep" Greg said looking very pale and not chirpy.

"come get changed into some sweats and we will watch films all day"Morgan offered.

.o0o.

Ecklie's POV.

When I pulled up Sander's car was still there at the bottom of Morgan's drive. Now I am not one to jump to full on conclusions but when I got home last night I realised may be their little fling has been going on for a while. So I decided that I was going to do a little research. I was going to ask the neighbours.

"hello are you Mrs Jerko?" I ask the neighbour across the street of Morgan.

"yes I am,can I help you?" she asks.

" I am with the Las Vegas crime lab" I introduce my self.

"has my Billy don't something wrong?"she asks.

"No I am here just to ask about an Morgan Brody" I say.

"oh that lovely lady from across the street, is she in trouble?" she asks, I scoff my Morgan never got into trouble.

"no no, nothing like that just an internal affairs investigation" I say, which is not a lie completely.

"oh okay, so what do you want to know?"

"what can you tell me about her relationship with this man" I ask showing her a photograph of Greg's ID.  
>"oh that is the lovely young man, that she is dating. Lovely boy, so sweet" she said.<p>

"okay thank you" I say and she shows me out.

"Ms Henderson, what can you tell about your Neighbour Morgan Brody?" I ask.

" Neighbours,Morgan Brody and Gregory" she says.

"what?"

"they moved in together the other day,well I think so anyway he was carrying a couple of boxes into her house and he is there all the time and last week, the street was having a BBQ and I heard them expressed their love for each other. Such a sweet couple" the elder woman said. I nodded. Morgan loved Sanders. They were living together. I climbed back into my car and droved past Morgan's house.

"Greg go back to sleep,its okay I will just clean the sick up" I heard Morgan, I smiled, Morgan was in love even if it was with Sanders and I hope she will tell me in time. Or I could press it out of them.


	14. Chapter 14

plz review and love reviews and thanks you for the ones we have recieved.

disclaimer-i do not own csi

soz but ecklie is a tad out of character

plz review

* * *

><p>"Catherine your a mother" Ecklie said, you could tell that he was uncomfortable by this conversation.<p>

"yeah why?" Catherine asked as Ecklie closed the door in the light table room. Catherine started to look alarmed.

"Ecklie are you going to fire me or something?" she asked worried, usually when Ecklie wants to talk to someone in private it is not a good thing.

"no, nothing like that." Ecklie says. "how would you...how do I say this." Ecklie said not use to being speechless around his co-workers.

"say it how you want" Catherine said not looking up from the images on the light table.

"say for theories sake Lindsay is in a serious relationship with someone you know, how would you tell her your okay with the relationship?" Ecklie asked. Catherine looked up sharply.

"we are not talking about a theoretically Lindsay are we" she said softly.

"I don't know what you mean? Who else would we be talking about?" Ecklie asked knowing it was useless, Catherine was a well trained investigator and could stop a liar from across the room.

" I don't know may be Morgan and Greg" Catherine said softly feeling sorry Ecklie. He opened his mouth to object before closing it in defeat.

"how did you know?" Ecklie asked.

"they not very careful when it comes to picking date venues, most of them are near D.B home and we over heard them on a bowling trip" Catherine said shrugging.

"who else knows?" he asks feeling betrayed that his own daughter was in a serious relationship and he was the last one to know.

"Me, Nick, Sara and D.B but she only knows that me and Nick know but she doesn't acknowledge that we know though they act as if know one knows. I think they are scared of you finding out" she said. "speaking of which how did you find out?"

"Morgan was sick, I followed her home, Sanders didn't come out and I asked the neighbours apparently they live together" Ecklie said.

"well Sara says Greg asked her about a good vegetarian restaurant it is only open on on Thursday, Friday and Saturday. They both only have Fridays off this week so Sara,me, Nick and D.B are going to the same restaurant on Friday to see them so they don't have to pretend around us I am sure your welcome to come" Catherine said.

.o0o.

"du ser vakker" Greg said brushing a strand of blonde hair of Morgan's face.

"I don't know what that means" Morgan said as Greg cupped you face.

"means you beautiful" he said before leaning into kiss her.

"jeg elsker deg" he said and Morgan smiled.

" I know what that means" she said with a smile. "and I love you to" she said.

"we best get ready" he said.

Greg was in dark blue jeans and a navy blue dress shirt and Morgan was in a blue knee length dress and a pair of flat shoes.

"well doesn't someone look nice" he said

"well this is casual formal" she said doing a twirl.

.o0o.

"Sara told me how good this restaurant is" Morgan said smiling as they entered the soft atmosphered.

"well only the best for you" Greg said putting an arm around her waist and leading her to the table.

"can I take your order" a young female waitress.

"yes can we both have the pumpkin and squash soup, then a pasta" Greg said.

"well sorry for the wait, but it will be 20 minutes but you are welcome to join the other couples on the dance floor" she said before walking away.

"my lady" Greg said holding his hand out with a mock stance.

"my lord" Morgan laughed taking his hand.

.o0o.

Ecklie's POV

Morgan and Greg walked into the restaurant, he had his arm around my Morgan's waist he cleans up pretty good and my baby girl looks really nice in a dress. I never got to see her in her prom dress as she never went.

"they are here" Nick says.

I hear Morgan's soft giggly laugh and see Greg being his usual self before they get up to dance.

Time to confront them I guess.

* * *

><p>how will they react? review plz<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Morgan's POV.

My cheeks hurt so much I keep smiling and I cant stop. The goofy ball of Greg is what I love and I am proud to say that.

"this is fun" Greg says as he spins me around.

"yeah it is, usually I hate dancing, but this is just too fun" I says, Greg face breaks out into a brighter smile. His hands on my hips and mine around his shoulders and we sway to the music.

" I could tell you haven't stopped smiling all evening" he said. " I have something for you" he said.

"it is a promise ring, papa Olaf gave it to me when I was 17 told me I was to give it to the woman I love as a token of trust and love, its been in our family for ages" he said a hand dropped from my waist as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a ring that had a thin gold band, with a small emerald heart on it and two small rubies either side. It had the engraving in the in side _I tillit og kjaerlighet _  
>"Greg it beautiful what does it say?" I ask.<p>

"it says in trust and in love" he says. I smile, the music goes to a slower pace as a put the ring on my finger.

" I think our food is here" he said, I smile as we make our way over to the area where our table is.

.o0o.

Ecklie's POV

As Morgan and Sanders, I best start calling him Greg. As Morgan and Greg dance on the floor space on the far side of the restaurant we all make our way to their table. We just sit there. They all probably feel very awkward, I mean I am not that friends with most of them.

"excuse me but you cant sit here" a waitress said with a tray of food in here hand, we all flashed our badges and she nods and walks away. This of course earn a chuckle from Nick.

"they are coming this way"Catherine said, a weird yet goofy smile on her face. Sara looked slightly pissed I have a feeling it is because of what happened between her and Grissom and how pissed I was at that but this I am okay with.

"hello" I hear Nick say his voice overly cheery.  
>"dad" Morgan squeaked out. I saw Greg's grip protectively tighten around her waist.<p>

"what ya doing here?" she asked composing her self.

"forcing you out the not gay closet"


	16. Chapter 16

hi sorry for the long wait but i have been out and about and my sister is posting and writing a fanfic via this account on a TV program she watches as she lost her account.

disclaimer- i dont own CSI wish i did.

thnks for the reviews :) plz review :)*puppy dog eyes*

* * *

><p>"say what" Morgan said her eyes wide and she felt Greg's over protected arm tighten on her waist.<p>

"why don't you sit down?"Nick offered.

"you are dead, so dead, nick like your gonna need a funeral" Greg hissed.

"hey, guys chill, Nick didn't say a word"D.B added. "you just really suck at lying" he said the usual smile on his face.

"no we are good liars, tell 'em I was great lying as a kid" Morgan said. Ecklie and Catherine raised their eyebrows.

"fine, I could lie to mom but you and dad were like polygraphs" Morgan said sitting down on the far side of the table and Greg sat next to her.

"well honey you have a lying face you could tell you mother was oblivious to it" Ecklie said.

"so tell me I am so interested if Nick didn't tell you how did you find out" Greg said still giving Nick evil eyes.

"well me and Catherine had our suspicion when you two were dancing then we were confirmed when I saw the photograph on your fridge of you and Greg." Nick said.

"hey I put that in the cupboard" Morgan said.

"what you thought I wouldn't snoop?" Nick asked.

"well to be fair I trust you not to snoop"

"I found out when you left your jacket on the sofa Greg and the Norwegian phrase book there" Sara said.

"my wife told me"D.B said.

"what?" Morgan asked confused.

"well she pointed you out at the cinema and again at the coffee shop"

"not gonna ask how you found out dad, I think stalking is involved" Morgan said.

"no not stalking" Ecklie said. Morgan raised her brows and Catherine stifled a laugh when she did that she looked so much like her dad Ecklie. "fine snooping but not stalking"

"so what you doing here?" D.B asked.

"celebrating our one month together" Greg said smiling now.

"one month, and your moved in together" Nick said shocked.

.o0o.

"uh that night was-"

"a nightmare, hellish, interesting" Greg put in for her as they walking into their dark home.

"yeah, god we have to work with them all tomorrow" Morgan groaned putting her head on Greg's shoulder.

"well we just act normal may be they will"

"oh god Hodges. He will stalk us" Morgan whined as they made their way up the stairs. Greg chuckled.

"I love you" Greg muttered into her hair.

"Love you to, happy one month"

"happy one month" as they both climbed into bed in their sweats the curled into each other and sighed in happiness.

"I don't think it was too soon" Greg said.

"what?" Morgan asked.

"well Nick said we moved in together too soon but I don't think we did" Greg said.

"same I prefer living with you" she mumbled.

* * *

><p>plz review i would really love that plz<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

short i know but i could so imagine this review plz :)

disclaimer- i own nothing

* * *

><p>"nice necklace" Hodges commented as Morgan waited for her lab results to be spat out of the printer. Morgan's hand fluttered up to her necklace; a thick gold chain with the promise ring that hung on it so she didn't lose it on a crime scene.<p>

"um thanks" she muttered, a small click of happiness flickered in her head knowing that Hodges had not been told, meaning most of the lab didn't know.

"is that ring a hand me down" he asked. _Is hodges trying to chat me up? _

"no my Boyfriend gave me it" she said trying to get the point across.

"oh, so does that mean your engaged?" Hodges asked. _Nosey one isn't he._

"nope just a promise ring just as lovely" she says.

"well Sanders is going to be disappointed I was sure he liked you" he said.

"really" she says pretending to be intrigued.

"yeah he seemed like he was constantly trying to be on the same crime scene as you"

"really never realised" Morgan said, trying not to smile or laugh.

"yeah, the he had that blow out with the suspect when you were in the helicopter" Hodges said as if this was a case breaker.

" I was never told" Morgan said, she was told. A few times by Sara, Nick and Catherine and once by D.B.

"really? Well Ecklie and an officer had to drag him out kicked over a chair and everything"

" really weird how I was never told" Morgan said still trying to hid a smirk.

"yeah well Sanders is hitting on you even if you cant see it"

"have you got the toxs report on the Hold case?" Ecklie asked walking into hodges lab in a hurry not bothered with his nonsense but saw Morgan's necklace.

"nice necklace" Morgan rolled her eyes.

"her boyfriend gave her it" Hodges put it trying to earn brownie point with the boss. Ecklie raised an eyebrow.

"thank you Hodges" Morgan snapped before leaving.

"do you know who the boyfriend is?" hodges asked, Ecklie shot him a glare. "doesn't matter"


	18. Chapter 18

they get drunk! plz review and thanks for teh reviews. also grissom is back

disclaimer- i own nothing

* * *

><p>"come for drinks you two?"Catherine asked as she entered the locker room with Nick.<p>

"hey guys guess who else is coming for drinks" Sara said her face beaming, but she didn't wait for them to guess.

"Grissom!" Sara said smiling her face glowing.

"really I wasn't aware he was coming back so soon" Catherine said.

"he wasn't planning to be back so soon but LV college is asking for him to be head of their anthropology and entomology department" Sara said.

"yeah we will come" Morgan said. " I wanna meet Sara's husband" she said taking Greg's hand before leaving.

"well this should be fun" Nick said with a evil smile.

"why?" Catherine asked.

"well, Greg cant hold his alcohol very well as he usually doesn't drink and Morgan has a very low tolerance and both become very talkative when hammered" nick said,

"oh so we gonna say them more...under guarded"

.o0o.

"sorry we are late" Morgan said, she was in tight jeans and a jeans blouse Greg was in jeans with a music shirt on. Nick chuckled into his drink.

"No Nick we just got something to eat before we came here and Greg lost the car keys"

"hey you had them last, and I recall you saying, that I wasn't allowed to have car keys"

"well that is only because you left them in the washing machine" Morgan said, Sara and Grissom smiled, young love, at least their arguments they never got angry or heated.

.o0o.

"another shot for me and my lovely man here" Morgan slurred and Greg giggled, Morgan was sat on Greg's lap.

"how many have they had?" Nick asked.

" three each" Sara said smiling. Grissom shook his head in humour.

"know what we should do?" Morgan said like a happy child.

"what?" Greg said over dramatically.

"we should get shots at home and do naked body shots" Morgan said. Both Sara, nick and Grissom choked on their drinks, Catherine barked a laugh.

"yeah we shall, it would be like the time we used melted chocolate on your birthday" Greg said.

"ha yeah that was fun, apart from when we got melted chocolate on the back of our legs"

"they do get talkative don't they" Catherine said smirking while filming them.

"thank god, Ecklie isn't here that would be interesting" Grissom said.

"you ticklish" Morgan said as she squirmed on Greg's lap.

"hey Grissom" Morgan yelled even though Grissom was sat across from her.

"yeah Morgan" Grissom said.

"did you know Greggy is ticklish" she asked

"no I didn't" he said humouring her.

"well he is, guess how I found out?" she said in a loud whisper.

"oh I don't think he wants to" Nick said

"well we were in bed, doing ya know and his back gets incredibly ticklish and we well..." Morgan said yelling. Greg's hands covered her mouth.

"shhh, our secret remember" he whispered loudly into her ear.

"and what is the secret?" Morgan asked.

"you know the secret" Greg said.

"oh yeah, hey guess what"

"what?"

"I love you" she said, Sara awed and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"come on best get you to come" Nick said getting up.

"oh Nick wants to go home with us" Morgan said her eyebrows raised.

" I think I will help ya Nicky"

.o0o.

Catherine and Nick sat in the front of the car while Greg and Morgan sat in the back.

"are you crying?" Catherine said turning around to see Greg and Morgan sat there crying.  
>"I love you so much" Greg said.<p>

"what they do get weird when they get drunk" Catherine said, nick chuckled and laughed as they pulled up into Morgan's drive way.

" I am not drunk, but Morgan is drunk" Morgan said.

"Morgan you are Morgan" Greg said.

Nick and Catherine helped them inside.

"wanna go upstairs, if ya know what I mean" Morgan said to Greg. Both Greg and Morgan ran up the stairs, falling once or twice hitting their heads of the wall.

" I be a sec I am just going to make sure they are not bleeding" nick said running uo the stairs.

"Oh nick wants to watch" Greg said. Nick rolled his eyes before going back down and driving away

"they are going to have one hell of a hangover"


	19. Chapter 19

the secret is revealed...

plz review, thanks for the reviews.

disclaimer- i own nothing

* * *

><p>Catherine, Sara and Nick pulled up to Morgan's house, they all had decided that they would go see how the two were dealing with their hang over.<p>

"so are we just going to break in?" Nick asked.

"no I have a key" Catherine said, opening the door slowly. "doesn't look like they are up"

"how can they not be up it is eleven in the morning!" nick asked.

They walked into the small cosy home. Unlike last night Catherine and Nick could see the whole house. The front room was if you could define cute couple in a photograph it was that. The sofa had changed since Sara had last seen the place it was now, a rather bigger brown fabric sofa, big enough for two people to curl up on. There was a pink throw over fleece. The walls had now been decorated in photo-frames, most of Greg and Morgan together some of Morgan and her family and Greg and his family. DVDs littered the floor near the TV. The kitchen was pretty much the same. A tad mess but normal the fridge still had the photograph that Nick has seen on the night him and Morgan had their fake date.

"is it me or these to a really cute couple" Sara said.

.o0o.

Morgan and Greg laid upon the covers on their bed. Fully clothed.

"my head feels like it might explode" Morgan said clutching her head.

" I don't think I have had a head ache as bad as this since I was fanny smacked" Greg moaned. They both got changed into some sweats, Greg wore grey bottoms and a white shirt. Morgan put on blue PJ trousers and a blue long sleeved shirt on it with a sheep on it.

" I think I am going to be sick" Morgan said before doubling over, Greg kicked the tin bin from the bed side cabinet over to Morgan just in time.

"thanks Greggo"she whispered.

"no problems, by the end of the morning it will be me" he said with a grim smile on his lips.

.o0o.

Morgan let out a quick scream, when she was met by three people in here living room snooping

"what are you doing in here?" she asked in a harsh low voice trying not to aggravate her head ache or make Greg's worse.

"to make sure you survived the night" Nick said purposely loudly.

"shut up" Greg moaned.

"oh cranky" Catherine laughed.

" I swear down you don't quiet down I will need a lawyer, after I kill you all" Greg said sitting down on the sofa. Morgan joined him.  
>"have you just got up?" Sara asked.<br>"yeah, what time did we get back last night I remember nothing" Greg asked.

"about twelve and you remember nothing?" Nick asked. Morgan gasped.

"what did we do?" Greg asked Morgan.  
>" I recall me saying we should do naked body shots" Morgan said her face pulled into horror.<p>

"what else did we do or say?" she asked.

"well you get very talkative, about your sex lives" Nick said.

"Oh god" Morgan mumbled burying her head into Greg's chest.

"you also rambled on about a secret" Sara said. Both Morgan's and Greg's face flashed with panic.

"did we say the secret?" they asked at the same time.

"no" they visibly relaxed.

"what is the secret?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, nothing" they both said. Nick and Catherine laughed.

"what ever you say"

.o0o.

"god we came so close to telling them" Morgan said

"I know, if they found out they would tell your dad, we would be screwed, i would be killed i mean he had fantasies of walking you down the allies" Greg said.

"I know we've only been together for three months" she said snuggling into Greg.

"well are we going to get it annulled?" she asked.

" I don't know, I mean we love each other don't we"

"yeah"

"then why, may be we could tell them later and have a party"

"yeah, but my mom is gonna kill me for not telling her" Greg said. Morgan just chuckled


	20. Chapter 20

**sorry i reposted chapter and for any confusion on what the secret is, it was meantioned on chapoter 19 they got married while drunk it is explained in this chapter in detail sorry for any confusion.**

oh thanks for the reviews hope you like this because i certainly do :)

plz review and thanks for the reviews

disclaimer- i won nothing

* * *

><p>Morgan and Greg kneeled down as they collected samples of glass from their B&amp;E crime scene.<p>

"So I was think Greg, when we do tell them that we married at Bella's lil chapel. I am thinking that I change my name once they all know" Morgan said. Greg looked up and smiled.

"Really?" he asked as he took photographs on the glass.

"Yeah. I was thinking among the lines of, Morgan Brody-Sanders, hyphenated, but probably keep my own last name for work so we don't get confused ya know" Morgan said snapping some more photographs.

"Yeah I think I would like to call you Mrs Brody-Sanders" Greg said a glint of humour in his eye.

"Well officially at the moment in time I am Mrs Brody-Sanders just not in paper work" Morgan said, this brought a smile to Greg's lips.

"You like that don't you?" Morgan asked. Greg shrugged his shoulders, but his eye brows scrunched together.

"well Mrs Brody-Sanders what do you make of this, the blood isn't human, it's animal" Greg said holding up a swab sample.

They heard shots fired. Both Greg and Morgan reached for the service weapons. But were hit with a Taser they both fell to the floor before two masked men covered their mouths with a white cloth and it all went black.

* * *

><p>*two months before*<p>

Morgan and Greg walked the strip of Vegas holding on to each other, both clearly drunk. Even though they had only drank coke.

"Know what we should do" Morgan said as they walked past Bella's lil chapel.

"Get married?" Greg asked a stupidly big smile on his face.

"Are you proposing to me Mr Sanders?" Morgan asked.

"I believe I am"

"lets do it"

.o0o.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada I pronounce you husband and wife" a guy dressed in a blue vicar costume said.

"Now we shall go out and buy the biggest ring possible for you and a lovely set of gold bands for the both of us" Greg said carrying Morgan on his back.

.o0o.

Morgan and Greg staggered up the drive way but Greg swept Morgan up in his arms bridal style. "I am nothing if not traditional" he said, his finger held a single platinum band. Morgan's ring finger had also a platinum band but a lovely ring as well; it was a platinum band with a diamond rock on it and each side of the diamond was a heart shaped ruby and circle shaped sapphire. The inside bore the carving of; I promise to love you and cherish you my bride.

"my back is ticklish" he said as they made their way up to the bed room.

.o0o.

"We married last night" Greg said as they woke up. "Yeah I remember everything, but I don't remember drinking anything but coke" Morgan said.

"I think our drinks were spiked" Greg moaned.

"But we married, this is a lovely ring" Morgan said admiring her left hand. "I have good taste when I am hammered" Greg muttered.

"So, what we going to do about it? Stay married?" she asked.

"How about we give it a month and see how we go, our secret" Greg said, Morgan went up on her tippy toes and kissed Greg.

"our secret" she agreed.

* * *

><p>*back to present*<p>

the two figures dragged morgan's and Greg's to their van and drove away.


	21. Chapter 21

**hello people, thank you for the reviews. I write the draft of this before i had written any of the other chapters as this was the main point of the story but i got carried away writing the chapters before hand, so sorry.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Summer 1999.<span>**_

"how is the divorce going?" the sheriff asked as Ecklie walked down the corridor.

"messy, we are trying not to involve Morgan, I mean how do you explain to a fourteen year old about divorce" Ecklie asked. "did we get a confession yet?" he asked changing the subject.

"we got a confession out of Jessica and John Blaine, they confessed to the kidnapping and murders of fourteen children, they are gonna get the needle each. But Jessica's father, Laurence has admitted to supplying his daughter and son in law with the supplies to do what they did, so he is being charged as an accessory to murder he should get ten or eleven years with parole" the sheriff said .

"so where are we going?" Ecklie asked.

"well I have a hunch that there is more to the story than what he has said"

.o0o.

"how dare you!" Laurence screamed at Ecklie.

"how dare I your daughter and her husbands, kidnapped and tortured fourteen children before killing them with your guns" Ecklie said.

"you have sent my baby girl and her newly wed husband to the death penalty" he yelled at Ecklie.  
>"you have a daughter, I have seen her around town, Morgan, blonde, very developed for her age." Laurence said in a low voice.<p>

"don't you dare threaten my family" Ecklie spat.

"I am just saying, when she does get married, I might just have to make you feel the pain of losing her and her husband" Laurence said.

"you will be in jail you son of a bitch" Ecklie said his eyes flashing.

" the way I see it I will be out of jail. May be you lose her before then" Laurence said, a glint in his eye his yellow teeth visible through the sinister smile upon his face.

"Don't you dare, you son of a bitch, ever threaten my family" Ecklie said pinning him against the wall. Two officers pulled Ecklie off of Laurence and he stormed out of the room.

.o0o.

"fine what about Morgan" Ecklie's wife yelled, Morgan had left the house about an hour ago when the yelling had started.

"take her with you" Ecklie said his voice now even.  
>"what you don't want joint custody?"<p>

"she will be safer with you" was all Ecklie said.

_**-April 2012-**_

"have you got any news" D.B said. Catherine shook her head just when her phone rang.

"Willows" she answered. Her faced visibly paled. "will do brass I will inform Ecklie" she said her voice growing thick and un even.

"Brass knows why there is information at the crime scene, where Greg and Morgan are?" D.B asked.

"they found the officers, bullet wounds, execution style" Catherine said.

"is Sanders and Morgan okay"

"there is no sign of them but Brass says he has found signs of a struggle, and spilt chloroform" Catherine said paling.

" I will go tell Ecklie , get everyone over there now" D.B ordered.

.o0o.

"any news?" Ecklie asked.

" do you know a Jessica Blaine?" D.B asked.

" I put away her and her husband they both died three years ago, their father threatened me saying her would take Morgan and whom ever she married and kill them" Ecklie said he was shaking.

"but Morgan and Greg aren't married" D.B said.

" I know" Ecklie said. Archie popped his head around Ecklie's office.

"Sir, all the computers with a web cam have been hacked they are showing video, you might want to see it"Archie said before running down the corridor.

* * *

><p>what do you think?<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

40** reviews OMG never did i think i would get that many, lets aim for 50 plz and thank you for all of t****he reviews**

* * *

><p>Ecklie stared at the screen. His daughter and Greg laid slumped against a wall their hands bound.<p>

"Sir I found something you might want to see" a lab technician said handing Ecklie a file everyone gathered around him.

"marriage certificate" Ecklie said.

"they got married" Nick said shocked.

"there is a note on the record saying they were intoxicated"

"then why didn't they get it annulled?" was Ecklie asked he wasn't mad, just incredibly concerned

.o0o.

"Greg" Morgan whispered into the darkness.

"Morgan" Greg mumbled back. Their hands were handcuffed then handcuffed again to each other.

"what's going on?" Morgan sobbed.

"I don't know" was all Greg could answer. "you okay, did hey hurt you?"he asked.

"no but my neck hurts from the taser" Morgan said. The door to the dark room opened.

"Morgan try and get behind me" Greg muttered between gritted teeth. Morgan knew it was useless arguing so she did as he said. The man crouched down in front of the camera.

"remember me Ecklie" the voice taunted. _The son of a bitch. _

"well I am guessing you didn't realise Mr and Mrs Hojem-Sanders got married" he said smirking at the camera. _Why is he doing this?_ Laurence moved towards Greg and Morgan. Greg held his protective stance in front of Morgan protecting her. Laurence tried to reach for Morgan.

"no leave her alone" Greg said his voice even.

"now why would I do that? I do have a thing for blondes" Laurence said. _You bastard you dare harm them, or touch my daughter._

" I said stay a way from her, you wanna hurt someone hurt me. Stay away from Morgan" Greg said, he felt something pierce his skin in his upper thigh. He curled into his leg making both him and Morgan fall, he tried to hide a scream. _What is going on? Archie, Archie increase the sound, what happened to sanders._

" I will be back, you two" Laurence growled leaving Greg on the floor bleeding.

"Greg you okay?" Morgan asked her voice shaking.

" I think he stabbed me" Greg gasped. Pulling the knife out of his leg. Morgan let out a whimper at the sight of the blood coming out of his leg.

"here put some pressure on it" she said. _Sanders was stabbed. Crap, have you found an IP address?_

" I won't let him hurt you" Greg said, groaning in pain he tried to sit up.

"no just lie down" Morgan said putting, more pressure on to Greg's gaping deep wound.

"I won't let him hurt you, I love you, I won't let him hurt you" Greg mumbled his voice getting slower.

.o0o.

"the connection waves is bouncing of telephone polls across the whole city, it shows us no idea at all where it is only that it is Vegas or further but still in Nevada lines." Archie said a frown on his face.

"well we have to hurry up. If Greg is wounded that is a bad thing he is losing blood, never mind the fact there may have been a chemical or biological hazard on the weapon" Nick said.

" I am trying my best but we are gonna need more info to narrow down there area I am to look at I can look at every section and find the source of the signal but that could take weeks or months, time we don't have" Archie explained. Ecklie slammed his hand down on the metal table making most the people in the room jump, before storming out. _I will find you baby girl._


	23. Chapter 23

thanks for the reviews

enjoy.

disclaimer- i own nothing

plz review

* * *

><p>"Greg" Morgan whispered. Shaking his shoulder. Greg had briefly slept. There were no windows in the room but Morgan could here a grandfather clock chiming every hour from beyond the locked, bolted door and as far as Morgan had counted they had been in this room for at least 12 hours. Greg groaned, trying to sit up, before crying out in pain as his leg injury increased in pain.<p>

"it's just me" Morgan muttered running her hand through his hair and kissing his head in an attempt to soothe and calm him down.

"anything wrong?" he asked.

" I can here where he is, I think we are in a basement or something" Morgan said, she paused for a moment. "do you think they will find us?" she asked in a quiet small voice.

"yeah I have faith, in D.B, your dad and the team" Greg said, loud foot steps got closer and louder.

"ya think he is coming in here" Greg said more of a statement than a question. Morgan helped him get up. Greg once again tried to make her stand behind him, but Morgan was having none of it.

"Morgan I am already hurt just get behind me" he hissed in a low voice.

"exactly your in pain I am helping"she said just as the door swung open. Laurence made a tutting noise.

"shame, thought you would have bled out already" he said blandly.

"nope. Still alive and well" Greg said, and before Greg could do anything Laurence launched him self at the two helpless handcuffed CSIs. The both felt upon each other, Greg screamed out in pain, as he landed on his stab wound.

"well, well, well Morgan" Laurence said, pulling her off, Greg and pinning her on the floor. A sickening crunch filled the room and he crushed Morgan's arm causing it to break. She cried out in pain. Greg took all the force he could and swung his good leg up, he was wearing him metal toe capped boots kicking Laurence in the face.

"you son of a bitch, you broke my nose" Laurence said before kicking Greg in the side and standing on his leg.

.o0o.

"he is gonna need to go to a hospital" Catherine said happily.

"I will send out teams to all hospitals and emergency medical care centres"Nick said.

"you will stay here" D.B ordered Ecklie. Ecklie just nodded in agreement. "when we get word of where we will send you"

" I will get you back baby" Ecklie muttered under his breath.


	24. Chapter 24

plz review and thanks for the reviews over 50 proud moment for me :) the most i have ever got.

disclaimer- i own nothing, i never do :(

here is the chapter who is the 2nd person? dun dun duh. plz review :P

also i apoligies for my last chaoter it was rushed and posted as i was told my internet connection was being turned off so i posted in a rsuh, put turned out it wasn't the case.

plz reviews

* * *

><p>"Greg you're burning up" Morgan said while running a hand through Greg's hair.<p>

"probably got a infection from ma' leg" Greg said his voice getting slower and heavier.

"promise me you will stay awake" she said.

"Promise" Greg yawned. "just keep talking to, how is your arm?" he asked.

"throbbing I don't think I can stand up as I think I may have a sprained ankle" she said.

.o0o.

Nick and Catherine, sat on the bench outside of the A&E a picture of Laurence in Nick's hand as they scanned the crowd for him. Nick stood up abruptly.

"him in the red cap" Nick said racing towards who he just pointed to and pinning the man.

"Laurence Blaine you are under arrest for the murder of two policemen, the kidnapping of two CSIs with the intent to physically and fatally harm them. You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, if you do not have one, one will be provide..." Nick said trying to slam as much pain as he could enforce into Laurence body.

.o0o.

"where are they?" D.B asked. Both him and Ecklie had a silent agreement that Ecklie wouldn't go in there. They both knew if he went in there it Ecklie would lose it and give, Laurence the satisfaction he wanted.

"I am not going to tell you where they are" Laurence said a smirk on his face.

"you're going to jail either way" D.B said acting as if he didn't care, but deep down all he wanted to do was torture the where bouts of his CSIs were.

"I'm a cop killer, you know how they treat cop killers in general population, like kings"

"well if you don't tell me where my CSIs are, I may have to put you into solitary confinement, well way from general population. A small blank room, no being treated as a king for you" D.B said.

"you cant do that"

"you have killed two cops and could be killing two CSIs, the judge is going to sway my way especial if the judge is the father of one of my CSIs" D.B said, knowing all to well, that Nick's father couldn't be the judge but a small white lie wasn't going to harm Laurence.

"you think I am working alone, you're wrong. I met a young boy ,now I only did this to get back at Ecklie, but this lad. He had a strong taste of revenge for Morgan's boy. Always gabbing on how he murdered his brother. I mean you think their safe as long as you find them, but this kid will kill them" Laurence said.

"name?"

"you're gonna have to work that one out"

.o0o.

"Aaron James" Nick said.

" have we got an address on him yet?" Ecklie asked.

"we have one known address, a house out on the desert, secluded great place to hold someone" Catherine said.

"get ya stuff" Ecklie said before leaving the room straight for Aaron James house.

.o0o.

Nick kicked in the door to the basement. Ecklie saw the two slumped bodies of his daughter and son-in-law. The smell of blood filled his nose. He could see his daughter unconscious on Greg's shoulder. A small cut on her forehead that oozed blood, her right arm mangled and her hands covered in Greg's blood. Greg laid against the wall pale, sweating and bleeding badly.

"are they breathing?" Nick asked as Ecklie knelt down beside them.

"I don't know, Greg has lost a lot of blood" Ecklie said. His heart beating so fast in his chest at the thought of the fact his daughter in front of him may be dead.

* * *

><p>are they both dead? is only one dead? are they alive? find out when you review for me as it helps me work quicker.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

hello thanks for the reviews i had written this straight off the bat of the last chapter but decided to do it seprate it so i could do a cliff hanger.

thanks for all the lovely reviews i love them i really do.

i know nothing about medical info.

this should be the last darkest chapter they get light from then on out. :)

plz review

disclaimer- i own nothing.

* * *

><p>"GET A MEDIC IN HERE NOW!" Ecklie yelled as Greg groaned and Morgan sobbed.<p>

"get away from her" Greg said his voice fierce and weak clearly confused.

"Greg its me, Ecklie" Ecklie said as Nick went to get a paramedic.

"dad" Morgan said grabbing her dad's arm as if hanging on for her dear life with her good arm.

"yeah baby it is me" he said. Two paramedics went straight to Greg.

"where is Greg going?" she asked panicked.

"to get his leg fixed at the hospital Hun" Ecklie said. Morgan nodded, tears flowing down her face.

"can you walk?" Ecklie asked.

"no, I can't get up. My arm is broken and my ankle is twisted. I feel to sleepy to walk" Morgan said, as she said this she yawned, her body getting more and more tired now knowing it was safe from harm. Ecklie softly picked up his daughter up and carried her to the ambulance and out of the hell house she had spent the last day and a half in.

.o0o.

"Aaron James is still MIA, I want someone on their hospital room door at all times" D.B said.

Ecklie loved the nurse Kate, she had treated him many times, had treated Nick when he was in the hospital because of being buried alive, stalked and shot. She had treated Greg multiple times and Catherine. She had made sure that Greg and Morgan had been put into the same private room with multiple chairs and had moved their hospital cots close together and for the team there was no time cap on visiting times. Ecklie sat on the soft cushioned chair next to Morgan's bed.

"Morgan you awake" Ecklie asked as Morgan opened her eyes.

"no dad I just sleep with my eyes open"Morgan snarky remarked making Ecklie chuckle.

"I'm glad you're okay" Ecklie said rubbing her unharmed arm, Morgan turned her head to the bed next to her where her sleeping husband lay, she turned back her mouth open to ask the obvious question. Ecklie answered before she could even ask.

"he should be okay. He has a mild infection because of the stab wound, he had a blood transfusion to replaced lost blood and has a few broken ribs. He will live" he said. Morgan visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry" Morgan sobbed. Ecklie panicked not sure what he did wrong.

"sorry for what?" Ecklie asked.

"that we didn't tell you" Morgan said, "If I told you Greg probably wouldn't have gotten hurt"

"no, Morgan listen to me. This guy was always going to try and go after you. Don't be sorry for not tell me, I completely understand why you didn't tell me" Ecklie said.

"really? Not mad? Not gonna murder Greg?" she asked.

"no, I guess I am disappointed that I never got to walk you down the aisle"

.o0o.

Ecklie had left the room an hour ago to go home get changed, have a shower and sleep.

"hey Morgan are you okay?" Greg asked.

"yeah, you?" she asked, climbing out of her bed limping towards Greg's and climbed on to his.

"I am so sorry" she said.

"no, Morgan we are alive that is all that counts" Greg said his voice soft yet stern. Morgan nodded before kissing Greg on the lips.

"hey guys, not interrupting are we?" Catherine asked knocking on the door. Morgan shook her head.

"no you guys can come in" Greg said. D.B,Catherine, Sara and Nick

"married huh sure kept that one quiet" D.B said with a chuckle.

"yeah married for four months very secret" Sara said smiling.

"well congrats Greggo, Morgoo" Nick said.

"don't call me Morgoo" Morgan said.

"let me sign you cast" D.B said. _Mrs Morgan Brody-Hojem-Sanders congrats, not on the arm but on the wedding._

"thanks D.B" Morgan said with a chuckle.

"oh and we brought you..."

"smuggled" Nick corrected.

"fine we smuggled you in some chocolate, and a tub of Sara's veggie non-meat meatballs and pasta with sauce" Catherine said handing Greg the chocolate bars, and the tube of food.

"thanks I think Kate may allow this"

"hey she allowed me to have pizza and tacos last time I was here" Greg said.

"she knows us, she is always assigned cops and CSIs I guess she is just use to us" Nick jokes.

"Nick you hold the record for the amount of times I have treated the same CSI" Kate said as she walked in.

"I just came to inform you, that your parents have been informed Mr Sanders and your mother has been to Mrs Sanders" Kate said.

"that is going to take a while to get use to"Morgan said grinning at Greg.

"you wanna know what else is going to take time getting use to?" Nick said smirking.

"what?"

"well, Aaron James is still out there so while you are still in danger you are being placed under someone's protective custody, guess who volunteered" Nick said smiling stupidly now. Morgan groaned.  
>"who?" Greg asked.<p>

"Ecklie, he is going to be living with you for a while" Sara said.

"uh great"

"yep, this is going to be interesting"


	26. Chapter 26

sorry for the long wait but i have not been well, still am poorly but what am i to do while bored and stuck inside, write so i am sorry if this is all wrong.

plz review and 60 reviews thank you so much

disclaimer- i own nothing

* * *

><p>"hello can I help you?" Catherine asked as a slightly aged couple walked into the crime lab.<p>

"I am looking for Mr Russell or Mr Ecklie" the man said.

"um sure, and you are?"

"Mr and Mrs Sanders, we were told something happened to our Gregory" the woman said her voice fierce and strong yet worried.

"Oh yeah right this way, Ecklie is at the hospital on his break but our supervisor D.B Russell is here probably in his office" Catherine said waving at them to follow her.

She knocked on D.B's open door.

"hey Catherine" he said. "who are ya friends?"

"this is Mr and Mrs Sanders, Greg's parents" she said

"oh come in"D.B said pushing the two chairs opposite his desk out with his feet.

"I am off to replace Ecklie, I will tell them they are here" Catherine nodded at D.B before leaving him to deal with Greg's parents.

"we want to know what happened to our baby" Mrs Sanders said, her mousy brown hair pulled back into a pony tail.  
>"well first off did you know Greg was married" Russell asked, trying to find an angle he could start from with out it being confusing.<p>

"what? No, he is married?" she asked.

"yes, Greg married Morgan Brody at Bella's lil chapel, four months ago. Now we didn't find out till a few days gone but they were drunk but decided against annulment as well they do love each other" Russell said with a chuckle.

"who is this Morgan Brody?" Mr Sanders asked as his wife was speechless.

"fellow CSI and Ecklie's daughter"

"where is she now?"

"she is in the hospital as well" Russell explained.

"how the hell did they end up it the hospital"?

"Laurence Blaine, a man whom daughter and son-in-law had been given the death penalty, Morgan's father. The head of this crime lab, Conrad Ecklie had been the head of their case. Laurence blamed him for his daughters death and to get back at Ecklie. While Morgan and Greg were working a B&E when he and Aaron James, a man who just wants Greg dead, killed two officers and abducted Greg and Morgan." D.B said, he stop talking for a minute to let the information sink in.

"while abducted we received video" Russell said and Mrs sanders let out a little sob.

"on the video, it showed Greg he well, he got stabbed and almost bleed out" again Mrs sanders let out a louder sob.

"was Morgan hurt?"

"she broke her arm, but your son he was very protective of her refused to let the captors hurt her" Russell said his voice with pride of Greg's antics.

"that is our boy"

"did you get the guys who did this?"

"um, we got laurence but Aaron is still MIA Greg and Morgan are in protective custody, so they will be staying with Ecklie, Morgan's father till we track him down"

"can we go see him , I wanna say him and meet his wife?" Mrs Sanders asked.  
>"sure" D.B said standing up. " I will drive."<p>

.o0o.

"hey Katy, how are my guys doing?" D.B asked as they walked into the ward, Greg and Morgan were on.

"well Greg has ripped open all of his leg stitches" Kate said.

"how did he do that?" Mr sanders asked.

"well, I think he was trying to prove he could walk, instead ripped his stitching out and Morgan tried to help and went over on her ankle, so we have had to cast that, he is all fixed up but we had to put him on some stronger pain meds" she said

"okay thanks" as they walked down the ward looking for their room.

"hey Catherine" D.B greeted. Morgan was sat on the bed next to Greg.

" Hey mom, dad what cha doing here?" Greg asked. Morgan's head came up really quickly.

"your boss phoned us" Mrs sanders said walking over to Greg's bed.

"you must be Morgan" she said.

Leaning in to give Morgan a huge, trying not to aggravate her injuries.

"so will I be expecting any grandchildren soon"

"MOTHER!" Greg cried.


	27. Chapter 27

sorry i haven't posted but i feel so awful hate being ill. so here is a short chapter for you to fill the time

* * *

><p>"dad where's Greg?" Morgan asked as she woke up.<p>

"well you both are going home today and I wanted to talk to you and his parents wanted to take him out for breakfast" he said.

"okay, so when do I get to leave?" she asked.

"well since you cant really get dressed or ready by your self, Sara offered to do it then I am driving you home" he said. Morgan smiled at him, she finally on her way to forgiving him if he didn't screw up, living with them.

.o0o.

"you're enjoying this aren't you?" Morgan annoyingly asked. Sara had taken full advantage of Morgan's weak state, she had dressed her in a baby yellow knee length summer dress and had plaited all of her hair out of her face into a long plait at the back.

"yeah, well I gotta go" she said.

.o0o.

"dad this is not the way to my house" Morgan said.

" oh I know"

"I think it is illegal to hijack my car" Morgan said. The car stopped outside of a huge house.

"this is D.B place" Morgan pointed out.

" oh I know" they got of the car, Ecklie helping his daughter as they walked up to his house. D.B opened the door he was wearing a suit, he didn't say any think he just smiled at them. Leading them out to his back garden. It was a wonderful grass spacious area. There was a BBQ going and a table with drinks and food on. The were flowers everywhere and tables left right and centre. Nick, Hodges and Greg all wore suits Grissom wore a formal pair of trousers and a smart short. Catherine, Sara and the other women wore summer dress similar to Morgan's. Greg came up to Morgan and took her hand in his.

"you said we could have a party when they found out"


	28. Chapter 28

Ecklie was exhausted when he got home to his daughter's house. Her and Greg were still on medical leave and they lab was struggling. Two CSIs down, and a lab rat had just gone on holiday. He walked through the house quietly.

"told ya it was good" Morgan said. She was snuggled into Greg's side. Since they were both stuck in the house. Morgan had taken it upon her self to make Greg watch all of her favourite TV programs from the word go today had been the walking dead.

"yeah I have to give it to ya it was pretty good" Greg said.

" I have still have season two on record on the TV we could watch that" she said.

"yeah sure" Greg agreed. Ecklie smiled, the boy was so whipped. It reminded him of when Morgan was younger when ever he had time at home with her, she would always make sure they sat down and watched a film, usually a horror, usually zombies.

"just don't be having nightmare" Morgan mocked him, this made Ecklie frown, he knew the jibe from his daughter was a joke, but the last week, he had came home from the grave shift hearing them both struggling in their dreams.

"ha ha Morgan" Greg flatly said.

.o0o.

Greg rolled over, he couldn't sleep. He had forgotten to take his last pain meds for the night and the pain in his leg felt as if was a heart beat of pain was going on. Greg looked over. Morgan looked so peaceful and still like an angel. He kissed he on the head and stuck off down stairs. He sat on one of the stools in the kitchen. He pushed his pill around the kitchen top like a child would with vegetables on a plate.

"they usually work best when you swallow them" Ecklie said making Greg jump and wince in pain.  
>"don't sneak up on people" Greg growled in a low voice.<p>

"well I wasn't expecting on find you downs stairs in the dark. You and Morgan have a fight?" he asked.

"no, just cant sleep" Greg said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable, not sure whether it was because he was almost having a heart to heart with his boss or because he was having a heart to heart with his father in law, or both.

"ya in pain" Ecklie said blankly. He was trying to make an effort to have some sort of non-working relationship with his son-in-law.

"just my leg, not sure if there is any point in taking the pill though" Greg said tossing the small white pill hand to hand. Ecklie pushed the water towards him.

"you don't want to be pain, Greg just take the damn thing" Ecklie said. Greg sent a smile to Ecklie before swallowing the pill.

"so you and Morgan not fighting?" Ecklie asked double checking.

"no were are not fighting. We are perfectly happy" Greg said, the awkwardness in the air could have been cut with a knife.

"I may never have told you this before but ya good guy don't hurt her" Ecklie said

"I wont, I love her"

"good, she loves you to" Ecklie said, Greg chuckled.

" I know she loves" Greg said smirking.

"so what have you got planned for the future?" Ecklie asked.

" are we really having this conversation?" Greg asked incredulously.

"no, it is something you are to have with Morgan I am just curious"

"no we haven't talked about it" Greg said throwing Ecklie a bone.

"night Greg" Ecklie said leaving the kitchen. "oh and you mention this little convo... and don't expect me not to yell at you if you screw up"

"yes sir"


End file.
